dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
IGN VS WatchMojo
IGN VS Watchmojo is a Joke What-If?DBX DISCRIPTION Episode 5 Season 1.Two Big Evil Organizations of Geek Culture with tons of subscribers and cringey fans INTRO FIGHT IGN was about to post their video about "Top 10 Waifus with Black Fire hair and Spike legs that have Guns in the hands"(you know for kids these days)but watch mojo stole it and post it,on the next day an IGN CEO sees this and he is invading Watch Mojo HQ Dan:boss you should see this WatchMojo CEO:oh no quick call the workers! One of the suddenly when one of IGN trolls is about to throw his water ball at WatchMojo HQ one of the workers block it with Anime sword HERE WE GOOO!!!! the Mojo workers charged at the trolls who threw water at them which did no damage to the Mojos,the mojos slash and cut the trolls to tiny pieces,but then the tiny piece reformed and created a giant troll and smashed with his fat hand few of Mojos,only few of them left and they are preforming Anime Energy attacks that make holes in the troll but he keeps regenerating WatchMojo CEO:oh no we are losing,Dan get to the battlefield! Dan:Yes sir!do i get a raise? WatchMojo CEO:oh sorry,i need that money for....stuff.... Rebecca:sir,your order of Anime Child H------ WatchMojo CEO:NOT NOW! Dan is running to the roop of the HQ and he is summoning a spirit bomb Rebecca is blowing the mojocholics horn and they give dan enough energy to summon a spirit bomb Mojocholic:Mojocholics!SHARE YOUR ENERGY WITH DAN! dan is about to throw the bomb the Mojos lunch ki attacks at the trolls who keep themselves inside a water shield,the troll is smashing his hand to the ground and half of the mojos are lunched to the sky,the trolls and shooting lightining at the mojos who were lunched to the sky,the Mojos are throwing Thumbnails at the trolls,one of the trolls catch one of the thumbnails Troll:what the F!?? troll see Shadow the Hedgehog in the thumbnail of Top 10 Waifus Troll:i must click it because i have no life the troll click the thumbnail and he is exploding WatchMojo Workers:YAY! the troll reform back WM Workers:F*** the troll is creating a armor around him,he aims his Laser Cannon at the Mojos,but the mojos avoid it,they are angry ans they are starting to scream,a Yellow aura is created around them,thier hair turn gold and they become Super Sayian the army of Super Sayians attacked the armored troll IGN CEO:look like ill have to do it myself,is it ready? IGN Worker:yes sir. the IGN CEO enters a Giant Mech suit who is flying to WatchMojo HQ,he summons a Hammer which he smash the Mojos with,he killed all the mojos apart from WM CEO and Dan,the IGN Mecha destroys the HQ WM CEO:no!well only one thing left to do WatchMojo CEO pulls out a big knife and he is cutting his own hand WM CEO:oh Mojo the Great Demon,I SUMMON YOU TO RISE FROM HELL! A hole in the sky was opened,everything in the eara started to burn a giant Logo of watch mojo came from that hole and he consumed the CEO IGN CEO:oh what now! Fused Mojo:HAHAHAHAHA Fused Mojo shots a Laser beam but IGN Mech blocks it IGN Mech:Its Time to Finish its! IGN Mech is pulling out a chaos emereld IGN Mech:oh wait no,fuck Sonic i am not using Sonic releted things ok lets fight the Fused Mojo is fully Charged IGN Mech:oh F--- Dan:i cant hold it anymore!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Dan is throwing his Giant Spirit Bomb blindly BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Dan:what hapenned? Dan sees both the Bleeding bodies of the Evil CEOS well if my boss is dead,my soul is free now and i will run now the company Dan walks happy to the HQ in the Blood Fool DBX! NEXT TIME Captain America VS Solid Snake and this time its serious Category:YouTube themed DBX Fights Category:PizzaBlastX99 Category:PizzaBlastX99 Season 1 Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Original VS Ripoff' themed DBXs Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Chaos Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights